


Competitive Friction

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, KuroDai Weekend 2017, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Daichi was thinking of joining him when he spotted a figure slinking through the crowd. It was hard for anyone to miss the lanky man with his spray of wild black hair, and it was definitely hard for Daichi to miss the way his body curved sensually back and forth to the music. He was wearing a sharp black suit that hugged his lithe body well enough to make Daichi’s mouth water. Suddenly it felt like someone had turned the temperature up in the room to volcanic proportions.





	Competitive Friction

“This is...weird,” Daichi said as he stared at the dance floor.

“I can’t watch, it’s too embarrassing,” Asahi groaned as he crossed his arms in front of his face.

Suga rolled his eyes. “You two are the worst, I think it’s sweet!”

“I didn’t say it wasn’t sweet! It’s just weird! How old are they?” Daichi asked as he gestured to the couple swaying in the middle of the crowd illuminated by romantic candlelight and an occasional flash from a camera. 

“There’s no age cap on love,” Suga said, a dopey smile spreading across his face. “Besides, Coach Ukai said his grandfather’s been really lonely since the grandkids are all grown up, and his wife died years ago. He deserves every happiness he can while he lives.”

“Yeah but...I never thought it would be with  _ him _ .” They watched as Nekoma’s coach Nekomata slid his hand further down Ukai Ikkei’s back and give his butt a squeeze. A roar of laughter erupted from the crowd as Ukai’s face flushed a bright red and grumbled a string of expletives in his new husband’s face. Nekomata simply grinned like a cat and tickled the patch of grey hair on Ukai’s chin, and the grumbling eased into an irritated pout. Soon the offense was completely forgotten as they talked between themselves, breaking out into chuckles here and there.

The music switched to a more upbeat song, and the younger members of the crowd cheered and began to dance energetically amongst themselves. The newly wedded couple looked relieved as they excused themselves to drink at the bar like they’d been wanting to all evening. 

“Bet you ten bucks Nekomata drinks him under the table,” Daichi said with a smirk. 

“I’ll take it! I bet Ukai-san will surprise you,” Suga replied, and then looked longingly at the dance floor. “Come on, guys, let’s dance!”

“No, no, no, I’m not a good dancer, Suga,” Asahi cried, sweat immediately forming on his temple. 

“No one’s gonna grade you for it, plus it’s dark!”

“Not  _ that _ dark!”

Daichi was thinking of joining him when he spotted a figure slinking through the crowd. It was hard for anyone to miss the lanky man with his spray of wild black hair, and it was definitely hard for Daichi to miss the way his body curved sensually back and forth to the music. He was wearing a sharp black suit that hugged his lithe body well enough to make Daichi’s mouth water. Suddenly it felt like someone had turned the temperature up in the room to volcanic proportions.

“Daichi? You okay?” Suga asked, peering at his face.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, it’s hot in here, isn’t it?” His trembling fingers began loosening his tie as he avoided looking at the dance floor. 

Suga narrowed his eyes at him, and then flicked them straight into the ocean of dancers. He snorted as soon as he spotted Kuroo and then patted Daichi on the back. “Go get him, Tiger. Let’s go Asahi!” He grabbed Asahi’s hand and dragged him to the dance floor in search of the rest of their friends, leaving Daichi alone in his shock. He glanced around awkwardly, not really sure what to do next as he stood alone near the back of the reception hall. Cautiously he let his eyes slide to the dance floor where he had last seen Kuroo, but he was nowhere to be seen. Just as the frigid swirl of disappointment seeped into his stomach, Daichi felt a hot breath against his ear and a sly voice creep into it.

“I was wondering where you were hiding, Sawamura.”

Goosebumps erupted down Daichi’s back as he stiffened his entire body. “Kuroo, jeeze, don’t scare me like that!” 

The voice chuckled dangerously, still tickling the shell of his ear. “I couldn’t help it, I always love catching you off guard.” The lips slid away as Kuroo moved beside him, grinning down at him. “Why aren’t you dancing?”

“Oh, uh, I’m not that great of a dancer.” 

“But you have the perfect hips for it,” Kuroo muttered under his breath.

“What?”

“I said that table has chips on it.”

“Oh,” Daichi replied, his face turning toward the mentioned table. Kuroo took the chance to eyeball Daichi from behind, biting his lip. His eyes flicked back up to Daichi’s face as he turned back, pasting an innocent smile on his face.

“So, it’s pretty great huh? Nekomata and Old man Ukai...who would’ve thought?”

“Oh I know, I mean they’ve known each other for  _ years _ . I’m surprised their relationship changed so suddenly.”

“Actually I don’t think it was sudden at all. I asked Nekomata about it after he announced their engagement, and he said the sexual tension between the two’s been building for years.”

“You’re kidding! It’s hard to imagine them having sexual tension.” Daichi gave a little shudder as he regretfully imagined it.

Kuroo laughed, “Well, I can understand where they’re coming from.”

Daichi looked up at him curiously. “You can?”

“Sure,” Kuroo purred, turning slightly so he was facing Daichi. “Rivals for years, bantering back and forth, trying to outsmart each other. It’s all that  _ competitive friction.  _ It’s pretty sexy.” Kuroo continued to circle Daichi slightly, though his front always seemed to be facing the other man. Daichi mirrored the action instinctively, getting easily caught up in Kuroo’s magnetism. 

“Yeah, I can see that,” Daichi replied, a mischievous smile curling on his face. “It’s like you experience the thrill of the competition so much it’s hard to seperate that from your rival.” They continued circling each other, like two stallions about to face off over a mare. Except there was no mare, just the two of them with their eyes locked on each other and the air crackling around them.

“You feel it, don’t you, Sawamura?”

“Feel what?”

“This...thing between us?” Kuroo’s voice dropped slightly and he stopped circling. Instead he stepped closer to Daichi, causing the other man to back up until he was up against the wall. Kuroo leaned in with his arm sliding above Daichi’s head.

Instead of getting flustered like Kuroo half expected him to, Daichi tilted his head back with a smile, his hand just barely grazing up the front of Kuroo’s jacket. 

“What thing, Kuroo? I think you’ll need to be more specific.” 

“You know...you and I are rivals, particularly as captains. We got a lot of pent up feelings between us I think.”

“Oooooh,” Daichi replied, his hand curling around Kuroo’s skinny necktie and sliding his fingers slowly down the red satin. “How do you think we should  _ release _ these pent up feelings?”

Kuroo visibly gulped at the insinuation, and was about to reply when Daichi not so subtly licked his lips. Daichi snickered after a minute of Kuroo staring just at his lips.

“What’s wrong, Kuroo? Cat got your tongue?” He asked as he reached his face just a little bit further up and gave Kuroo a little tug on his tie. It was enough to bring him back to reality, and with a smirk Kuroo leaned in so his lips ghosted above Daichi’s.

“No...but one might take yours if you’re not careful.”

“Oh yeah? I dare you to--” The rest was muffled as Daichi’s lips were taken hostage. Kuroo pressed his body against his as he inhaled into the kiss. He dropped his arm from above Daichi’s head and let his hand slide down to nestle the side of his face. Daichi grabbed his suit jacket and pulled him in even deeper. With his eyes shut it felt like he was completely surrounded by Kuroo. His scent mixed with a hint of cologne became his oxygen; the methodic squeeze from his hand on Daichi’s waist was a brand new heartbeat. 

Daichi gasped against Kuroo’s mouth, desperate for air as his clothes felt too hot and constricting. With his lips parted, Kuroo took quick advantage and slid his lips back up against his, letting his tongue slip in between. Daichi moaned in pleasure at the wave of sensations, wrapping his hands up around Kuroo’s neck to pull him in even further. The taller man was happy to comply, rubbing his hands up and down Daichi’s broad back creating an entirely new source of heat pulsating through his body.

A wolf whistle pierced the air somewhere behind Kuroo’s back, causing them to flinch back in surprise.

“Get it, Captain!” Tanaka cheered as he and Nishinoya scurried away in giggles before they could be murdered. 

A flush swept across both their cheeks as they peeked around them. Luckily no one else in the hall seemed to be looking their way, either caught up in drinking or dancing in the dimly lit room. Kuroo leaned back to give Daichi a little space as he scratched the back of his head.

“Sorry, Sawamura, I guess I kinda got caught up and forgot where we were.”

Daichi chuckled softly, “It’s fine, it’s not like I wasn’t egging you on. Maybe next time we should try to keep it more private.”

Kuroo’s grin smoothed back into place. “Next time, like….now?”

“What? We’re still at the wedding, it’s not private at…” Daichi trailed off as Kuroo began to back away slowly toward the door. 

“Ready to go on a scavenger hunt? It’s a big building, but I bet I could find a fun makeout spot before you can,” Kuroo taunted as he began to turn and lunge for the door. 

Daichi surged forward without hesitation, his energy spiking with the thrill of competition and the prospect of getting his lips back on Kuroo’s.

**Author's Note:**

> *Bonus* Daichi won the bet against Suga....barely


End file.
